Singing Without Love
by washington-girl5656
Summary: Bella Swan is trying to start her career in singing and along the way to success she meets Edward Cullen.All Human


Chapter one:

_Knock knock knock_  
"Bella,come on we need to go to the tryouts" Alice said from the other side of my door.

"Okay I'm coming"I replied and put my jacket on.

Alice is my best friend. She may be a completely annoying person but you gotta love her. Me and Alice have been best friends since kindergarden. Alice has black spikey hair and very pretty blue eyes and me on the other hand I have long curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Alice do you know where my purse is I cant find it?"I asked her as I stepped out of my room searching for my purse.

She walked up to me and handed me my purse.

"Here it was on your kitchen table where it always is"she said

When we walked out the door we both looked at eachother with serious faces.

"Ummm Ali what car are we taking?"I asked her

"I guess we are taking your car because I just got a mani and I don't want to mess them up"She replied

"Yay!"I sqealed and ran to my baby

My car was a black Hummer H2 Geiger. Alice hates my car because its too big for her to climb. She had a pink Porsche Carrera Gt. I hate her car bacause its pink!Blech!

When we got into my truck I immediately pulled out my ipod out and put on my recorded song called _My Immortal_ **(orginally by Evanescence)**because that was the song I was going to play for my tryouts today.

When we pulled up at the stage I got out and locked my truck. I got to the door and took a deep breath then finally opened the door to the stage. When I turned to see that there were a lot of people I started to get really excited. We went over to the sign-in sheet and I signed my I was going to try out for the Summer Music Show. Even though I was in my 4th year of college at UCLA I always did anything and everything that involed me singing I did it.

"Isabella Swan' the lady at the door called my name and motioned me over.

'Good Luck Bella" Alice said as I stood up and gave the cd with my music on it to her then walked in and saw two people standing there.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan" a beautiful man with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" he said as he pointed to yet another beatiful woman with chesnut hair and green eyes.

"Bella-Bella Swan" I said and held out my hand and shook his and Esme's hand.

"Well Bella what will you be singing to us for today?" Esme asked me sweetly

"Oh, I'm singing one of my many songs that I wrote" i replied

"Well then let's get started" Carlisle said to me as he smile brightly

I got up on the stage and nodded my head to the lady with my cd to let her know to start the cd for.

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_'cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_(chorus)_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I's fight away all of you fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

__

You used to captivate me by youe resonating light

Now I'm bound to the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasent dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

(chorus)

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me, me, me, me" I sang the last note.

When I looked over at them they just stood there with there mouths hanging open so I giggled nervously.

"Bella all I have to say is welcome to the Summer Music Show,Congratulations"Carlisle said

"Really?"I asked happily

"Really"Esme said smiling

"Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!"I said and walked out the door.

Alice walked right up to me and asked,"Did you get it?"

"YES!"I said smiling

"AHHHHHHHH!Oh my god I'm so happy for you Bella!"Alice screeched

**Review!**


End file.
